blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 73
is the 73rd Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary Yami Sukehiro tells Vetto that he is the last one to face Vetto and tells him to go meet his maker. Yami also tells Vetto that he once fell into despair. Asta, Noelle Silva, Vanessa Enoteca, and Finral Roulacase rush to Yami and say how amazing he is, but Yami just swings his sword at them forcing them way. Nero then suddenly shows up and rapidly hits Asta on the forehead. Asta notices the magic stone in Nero's mouth and comments about how he had not seen Nero throughout the fight because he had searched for the stone. Gifso arrives and hugs his grandchildren while commenting about what happened to them. He then bows to the Black Bulls and comments then for completing the game and saving the temple. The priest then says that he will grant whatever they want, to which Yami replies that they will be taking the stone. The priest is surprised by the stone and says that they can have it, and Yami wonders why the priest did not recognize the stone. The priest explains that he did not know what the stone was and that he only looked into their minds to find out what they were looking for. Charmy Pappitson, Grey, and Gauche Adlai show up, with Charmy ready to fight but notices that the enemy is not there. Later most of the Black Bulls are healing in a room. Gauche complains that they have to wait at the temple for a day and that he wants to see Marie Adlai. Finral says that he wasted too much mana during the fight, and comments about how Grey is so cute. Grey says that it is too embarrassing and that they should not look at her. Vanessa tells Finral to stop looking at Grey, and tells Grey that she is not going to make it far in life if she is embarrassed by her looks. Magna Swing tells Vanessa that she needs to learn some modesty, while Luck Voltia says that he wants to fight some more. Charmy comments about how she is hungry, which someone asks why Charmy's only injury is her empty stomach. Magna then comments about how they really did not do anything, and Luck tells him that that is what their current power amounts to. The people of the temple suddenly appear outside of their room and cheer for them. One of them comments about how a day has come that they are thanked. Luck then comments about how he wants to get stronger, and Magna says that he is going to get stronger than him. Vanessa comments about how being thanked is nice, while Grey says that she wants to get over her embarrassment. In another room, Noelle is visiting Kiato and Kahono who are being healed. Noelle apologizes for not protecting them, and Kahono thanks Noelle for saving her home and that she has not given up on her dream yet. Kahono also says that when she becomes a big singer, she wants Noelle to come. Noelle smiles and agrees as long as Kahono saves her the best seat. Noelle then leaves, and Kahono wonders what is wrong with her brother. Kaito replies that he is in love and asks for Kahono's help, but Kahono thinks that he does not have a shot. Elsewhere, Yami is holding a funeral for Vetto. Yami notices Asta and asks him what he is doing there, and Asta comments about how amazing Yami is. Yami tells Asta to answer his question or he will get hurt, so Asta replies that he decided to explore the area, and that he found some flowers to place in front of Vetto. Asta comments about how he cannot forgive what Vetto did but feels something terrible happened to Vetto that caused him to feel the deepest despair. Yami asks Asta if he is a fool, which shocks Asta. Yami tells Asta to answer the question or get hurt, so Asta replies that he is a fool. Yami says good and comments about how fools do not need to think things through and that he just needs to chase after his dream. Yami then pulls Asta's headband over his eyes, and Asta says that he cannot see and that he cannot remove it since his arms are broken. Elsewhere, the people are still cheering, and Magna wonders for how long they are going to do it and Gauche wonders how much energy they have. Magic and Spells used References Navigation